A Dream's Love
by demonic-angels
Summary: YAOI our take on some of the ending bits, including the spring scene. again, this is yaoi,slash,whatever you wanna call it. you don't like, you don't read. Tikka (TidusWakka) pairing. A love short lived.


Okay, this is my first final fantasy 10 story (it's actually my first ever story) so please go easy on it.   
  
As mentioned before, it is a yaoi story, so yes that DOES mean boy/boy lovin'. So here's the deal, you no like, you no read. if I get a flame complaining about it, all I will say is I told you so don't say I didn't warn ya.  
  
All flames will be pointed and laughed at and deleted.  
  
Story title: A Dream's Love  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Pairing: Wakka/Tidus  
  
written by: demonic-angels (Rayden&Kris)  
  
Dedicated to: Yaoi Junkie, who probably has no idea who I am, but his fics are awesome, so I guess you could call it a thank-you for making such excellant stories (and getting me hooked on the Aurin pairing .)  
  
Again, this fic is OUR take on the ending bit. If you wanna read about the original ending parts, then play the game.  
  
Disclaimer: all final fantasy characters belong to Square. Trust me, if I did own them, Tidus wouldn't have disappeared at the end and he and Wakka would be running around Besaid Beach playing tackle tag in their underwear which would eventually lead to other things. But sadly, they aren't, so I don't own.  
  
I am finished with my near-endless ramblings now, so on with the fic.  
  
"blah"...speech'blah'...Tidus' thoughts  
  
Chapter one: Hold me  
  
Tidus POV.  
  
"Yuna!" I shout.  
  
The brunette summoner nods her head in understanding and begins to summon an aeon.  
  
We are minutes away from ending Spira's suffering. Ending the Spiral of Death. Ending the Fayth's dream. But as soon as we beat Yu Yevon, i'll disappear too. I spare a glance at a certain red-headed blitzball player.   
  
Wakka. My friend, my lover, the other half of my soul. He doesn't know i'll disappear yet, but he soon will. And it breaks my heart knowing that i'll hurt him like this.  
  
Yuna finished summoning the Magus Sisters. I watch as Auron, Lulu and Rikku rush into battle.  
  
I spare another glance at Wakka, my heart sinking a little, knowing that this will be one of the last times i'll ever get to see that beautiful face with that fiery hair and those gorgeous amber eyes again.  
  
Auron, Lulu and Rikku quickly finish off the Magus Sisters and we all watch as Yuna summons Shiva. This time, Kimarhi, Yuna and Wakka go to battle the ice goddess. I watch as Wakka hurls his blitzball at Shiva and remember back to when we confessed our love for eachother.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
In Macalania Woods-after the fight with Seymour  
  
I think everybody is a little edgy right now, for one reason or another. I walk into the campsite to find everybody silently brooding and thinking in their own little part of the campsite.   
  
Well, almost everybody. Yuna, Kimarhi and Wakka are missing. I was sure that wherever Yuna was, Kimarhi would be there too, but Wakka...  
  
Lulu must have caught my confussed look, because she said,  
  
"Yuna and Kimarhi are near the spring. Wakka is in the woods somewhere."  
  
"They seemed really shaken...Well, except for Kimarhi of course." Rikku said.  
  
"They have reason to be. Yevon's teachings were Wakka and Yuna's whole beings. They devoted their entire lives to them. Now to be called traitors and seeing the true face of Yevon..." The black mage trailed off.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to Yuna." Auron said.  
  
"Wakka too." Lulu added casually, though her eyes were telling me that I should be saying more to him.  
  
Sh's known that i've been attracted to the redhead ever since he nailed me with that blitzball. She's the one I talked to about my feelings and she's been pressuring me to confess ever since she found out. Maybe I will follow her advice this time. I nod at her and make my way out of the camp and head for the spring. I may as well talk to Yuna first, since I would probably be talking to Wakka longer.  
  
I see Kimarhi. He looks at me and points to the spring where Yuna is floating on her back in the water. I nod at him and walk into the spring until the water is up to my waist.  
  
"I always thought that this would be easier." She says, standing up in the water.  
  
"With all my friends beside me." She continued, swimming towards me.  
  
"I've been trying so hard." She says about a foot away from me.  
  
"Maybe you're trying too hard." I say  
  
"I mean, if Yevon betrays their own teachings and all, why bother with trying to save their sorry asses." I continue. This only results in bringing tears to Yuna's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." I say.  
  
"No, don't be. Even if Yevon's teaching are fake, Sin is real, and summoners are needed to defeat Sin." She says.  
  
We look at eachother for what seems like hours. Yuna starts to lean in, as if she wants to kiss me. I back away.Yuna looks at me, hurt and confusion etched into her features.  
  
"I'm sorry." I say. Yuna continues to look at me, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Yuna, I love you, but just not like that. My heart already belongs to someone else." I explain.  
  
Yuna looks hurt and then she smiles.  
  
"It's Wakka, isn't it?"  
  
I look taken aback. She giggles and continues.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've had my suspicions for a while now. I guess a part of me just wanted you to love me like you love him. I can accept sibling love though."  
  
Damn, I never realised how observant she could be. I shake off my shock, laugh a little and hug her.  
  
"Thanks, Yuna. I'm glad you understand."  
  
"No problem." she says, hugging me back.  
  
I get out of the spring, pass Kimarhi, who nods, and wander around the woods in search of Wakka. I find him sitting at the base of a tree near the sphere pool where we found my old man's sphere.  
  
"Hey Wakka." I say.  
  
"hmm? Oh, hey Tidus. Was' up?" he asks, a dazed sort of expression on his face.  
  
"I was about to ask you that. Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Not so sure ya wanna hear about my thought, ya?"  
  
"Try me." I prompt.  
  
"Well, alright. Just slap me if my ramblings are gettin' too wierd, 'kay?"  
  
I look at the object of my affections, smile and wave my hand, signaling for him to go on.  
  
"It's just that I feel like my entire life, i've been living a lie. Ever since I learned how to walk and talk, i've always followed the path of Yevon. Now that I see Yevon's true face, I don't know what to do or think anymore." I put my arm around his shoulders and comfort him as best as I can.  
  
"As if my life weren't messed enough as it is, I..." He trails off.  
  
"You what?" I prompt.  
  
"I...nahh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...I think i'm in love with someone." I immediately feel my heart drop to the bottom of my toes. Who could he be in love with? I know it's not Lulu. She's made it clear that Chappu had held and still holds her heart. Rikku maybe?  
  
"I don't know what to do, Tidus. Everytime I see that beautiful face, it hurts. It hurts wanting something I could never have." He says.  
  
"You should just tell them, Wakka." I say weakly. Dispite the deep feeling of hurt I have in my heart, Wakka deserves to be happy.  
  
We both lapse into silece. Mere moments seem like years until Wakka mutters something I can't hear.  
  
"What? I didn't catch that." I say.  
  
"I...it's you Tidus. I love you." He says. My heart stops beating.  
  
'm-me?!? He loves me back!' I think to myself.  
  
Wakka hung his head for a few seconds and started to get up and walk toward the clearing. I mentally kicked myself.  
  
'What are you doing!?!? The man of your dreams just confessed that he loves you! Say something!!!'  
  
"Wakka!" I call. He was just about to leave the clearing. He turned around and looked at me. I caught up to him and looked into his beautiful brown orbs.  
  
"I...I love you too." I manage. Wakka's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?!" he asks.  
  
"Of course!" I say, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.  
  
He hugs me back for a few seconds and pulls back to look into my eyes. He lowers his face to mine and captures my lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss. I moan my appreciation and tilt my head to the side slightly, as his tongue runs accross my bottom lip. I grant his request as I part my lips and his tongue pushes into my mouth. The next few minutes are spent fighting for dominence over the kiss until we pull apart, panting for breath.  
  
We smile at eachother and he grasps my hand in his, and starts leading me back towards the campsite. When we get there, only Yuna is still awake. She smiles at us and mouths,  
  
"I'm happy for you two."   
  
We smile back at her and she walks over to her sleeping bag and curls up to go to sleep. Me and Wakka cuddle up together and with a final kiss for the evening, fall asleep on our sleeping bags.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
We all watch as the last of Yuna's aeons, Valefor, falls and dissolves into pyreflies. The next thing we see is a ball of red, green and black gas. The gas ball forms into a big, spider-like craeture. Yu Yevon.  
  
Well, this is it. The battle that will end all suffering. The battle that will rip me from the arms of my lover.  
  
"Everyone? This is the last time we fight together. Okay?"  
  
There's mixed emotions from the party. Lulu looks at me with shock, Rikku and Yuna have sadness and confusion on their faces, Kimarhi's usually stoic expression is laced with shock, Auron shows no emotion but he hangs his head slightly in what looks like regret. I look into Wakka's eyes. His eyes and his face hold shock, sadness and hurt.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" He demands.  
  
"Once we beat Yu Yevon, i'll disappear." I say, fighting back the tears that are threatening to spill.  
  
"I'm saying goodbye." I finish, fighting back yet another onslaught of tears.  
  
"Not now." Yuna says. I smile sadly at her and hold out the Brotherhood, taking an offensive battle stance in front of Yu Yevon. Wakka and Auron join me.  
  
We each take turns haking, slashing and whacking at Yu Yevon and occasionally heal on another. In a matter of minutes, Yu Yevon is nothing but fading dust in the wind.  
  
Everyone takes a minute to let what just happen sink in. The, Yuna steps forward and starts performing a sending dance for the aeons and Sin. We all watch with slightly heavy hearts as Auron starts to fade into sighing pyreflies. As he walks to the center of the battleground, he stops at me and says sadly,  
  
"I guess i'll be seeing you soon." I nod and watch him fade completely, a few silent tears escaping my eyes.  
  
Wakka walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist tightly, determined that if anything was going to take me away, that they'd have to get through him first. I smile to myself at his determination and lean back slightly, fighting a losing battle against the tears that are now cooursing down my cheeks.  
  
We both look up, admiring the sight of Sin disolving into pyreflies. Wakka lessens his hold on me. I start to feel funny. I look down at my hands and choke as I witness them phasing in and out of existance. Wakka looks down toand his eyes widen. He spins me around and tries his best to hug me.  
  
"I've just found you, Tidus. I'm not gonna lose you now!" Wakka says, tears coursing down his cheeks and onto my shoulder.   
  
I try to hug him back, but only succeed in phasing through him. We stand back to back for a few seconds. I reach behind my neck and unclasp my Zanarkand Abes necklace. I turn around and place it in Wakka's hand. He grasps it and turns around to face me. His beautiful eyes are starting to swell and turn bloodshot from crying. I stumble towards him and fall to my knees. Wakka kneels next to me.   
  
"Please... just hold me." I plead. He nods and wraps his arms around me as best as he can. I watch as pyreflies come off of my arms, legs and torso.  
  
"Goodbye..." I whisper weakly.  
  
"We're gonna see you again." Wakka says. I bring my hand to his cheek.  
  
"I love you." I whisper, feeling my body competely dissolve.  
  
I am vaguely aware of the wind whispering "I love you too" before I see three people off in the distance, waiting to greet me. I float towards them and identify them as Lord Braska, Auron and my old man. And then...nothing.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Give me feedback please, and consructive critism is always welcome. Flames will be used to toast marshmellows with my girlfriend.  
  
Yaoi Junkie, if you're reading this, you are a total inspiration to me. Never stop writing!  
  
Tikka fans, go read his stories, they're awesome!  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
Demonic Angels 


End file.
